The present utility model relates to the technical field of sports goods and gifts, in particular to a multilayer composite high-elastic environmentally-friendly ball structure.
There are various kinds of elastic ball structures in the prior art, and the existing elastic balls are generally prepared from rubber or plastic materials.
The above elastic balls generally have the defects of long and complicated manufacturing process, high difficulty in quality supervision and high rejection rate in actual use.